Fatal Addiction
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: Apa yang semula Baekhyun anggap salah terbantahkan saat kenikmatan yang bersifat candu terselip di antara gundukan sintal bokongnya. [CHANBAEK/YAOI/ONESHOT/MATURE]


**FATAL ADDICTION**

 **••**

Pemuda yang sedari tadi berteduh di halte bus itu menyembulkan kepala hanya untuk mendapati petir tengah mengilat disertai gelegarnya di angkasa sana. Cemas akan membiarkan rambutnya basah kuyup, ia lantas kembali menarik diri.

Hujan adalah bagian tercengeng dari semesta, meski begitu hadirnya kerap memberi kesan bagi mereka yang menganut paham bahwa ada yang terkenang di setiap tetesnya yang menggenang.

Akan tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu tidak pernah menelaah segala sesuatu dengan perasaan yang mendalam. Ia bukan makhluk puitis yang akan terhanyut oleh suara ribut air hujan yang menghantam tanah, bukan pula salah satu dari mereka yang akan memusatkan segenap atensi untuk memandangi ceceran memori yang mengembun di jendela kamar. Lagipula, bukankah itu terlalu feminim untuk seorang anak laki-laki seperti dirinya?

Gemuruh petir menyentak lamunan, suhu dingin membuat tubuh mungil berbalut seragam sekolah menengah itu dialiri gigil samar. Atensinya melirik ke segala arah sebelum kemudian menghela pelan, mendapati fakta bahwa hanya ada ia seorang diri sejauh mata memandang.

Bel tanda berakhirnya kelas sudah berlalu cukup lama, halaman dan gedung sekolah yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari halte pun sudah tampak tak berpenghuni. Baekhyun yang merasa mulai terganggu oleh suara petir itu mulai mencoba menekan kesabarannya, kakinya sudah cukup merasa tegang pertanda bahwa waktu yang ia lewatkan untuk menunggu kedatangan bus itu tidaklah sebentar.

Sebenarnya, Jongin -kakak kelasnya- sempat menawarkan tumpangan dengan alasan tempat tinggal mereka satu arah, akan tetapi Baekhyun merasa seorang antisosial yang tak pandai berteman seperti dirinya tidak terlalu cocok duduk satu mobil dengan sang cassanova yang kerap berganti pasangan di setiap kesempatan tersebut. Maka dari itu Baekhyun berdalih, menolak secara halus menjadi pilihan untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman. Pemuda itu tidak pernah berkeinginan membuat siapa pun tersinggung oleh sebuah penolakan disamping perasaan bersalah mengingat Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengajaknya berbicara di sekolah.

Getar ponsel terasa samar, lelaki mungil itu merogoh saku celana meski setelahnya hanya mengamati layar ponsel tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan masuk yang diterimanya.

Dengusan lelah lolos dari hidungnya ketika sekali lagi layar ponselnya menyala. Nomor yang sama kembali terpampang di sana.

Menggeser tombol hijau, Baekhyun masih bungkam ketika mendengar kegaduhan di seberang sana, seperti tengah memberitahu kesibukan apa yang tengah terjadi.

 _"Hallo.. Hallo? Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan mendengar suara wanita paruh baya itu.

 _"Honey? Kau dengar Mommy?"_

"Aku dengar.." Sahut Baekhyun sekenanya, lantas menarik ponsel dari telinga. Diliriknya layar menyala itu dengan kening sedikit berlipat, baru menyadari satu hal. "Mommy di Korea?"

 _"Sureprise!"_ Seru Mommy di seberang sana diselingi tawa renyah.

Mommy memang suka sekali tertawa, dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Tawa Mommy adalah jenis tawa yang akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Ya. Sayangnya itu dulu. Sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun sadar bahwa waktu mempunyai kuasa mutlak atas apa yang menimpa manusia, maka akan sangat masuk akal jika perannya mampu mengubah apa yang semula tersungging bahagia tidak lagi sampai di kedua mata.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyalahkan Mommy karena tawanya tidak lagi terdengar menyenangkan. Bahkan menurutnya lebih baik Mommy tidak tertawa sama sekali daripada di setiap gelaknya harus tersimpan kepalsuan yang menyakitkan. Karena bagi Baekhyun, kepura-puraan bersifat percuma. Tiada apapun yang menyebabkan sebuah kebohongan menjadi masuk akal. Karena nyatanya perasaan Baekhyun yang Mommy elu-elukan pantas untuk dijaga tidak sama sekali membaik.

Setidaknya itu yang kerap terngiang di benak Baekhyun ketika mendengar gelak tawa Mommy selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Akan tetapi apa yang didengarnya sesaat lalu sama sekali berbeda.

Meski tidak kentara namun kebahagiaan itu mampu Baekhyun rasa dari nada suara ibunya.

Hal baik apa yang terjadi hingga gelak tawa itu kembali terdengar menyenangkan?

 _"Mommy sengaja tidak memberitahumu, karena ada kejutan lain yang sedang menunggumu."_ Wanita paruh baya itu kembali berbicara, masih dengan nada cerianya. _"Sebentar lagi Mommy sampai di rumah."_

"Mom, aku masih menunggu bus lewat. Mungkin akan sedikit terlambat." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan Mommy tentang penolakannya setiap kali ditawari sebuah kendaraan pribadi.

 _"Haruskah Mommy menjemputmu dan kita pulang bersama? Tidak masalah, hanya perlu memutar arah."_

"Tidak perlu. _I'll see you home."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yeah."_ Baekhyun memeluk rapat tubuhnya saat semilir beku berhembus.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati."

 _••_

Hujan baru mulai berdamai dengan langit sesaat setelah Baekhyun menghempas bokongnya pada kursi bus. Selama perjalanan, benaknya dipenuhi berbagai hal.

Mommy. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak akan terlalu ikut campur pada apapun yang menjadi urusan wanita paruh baya itu. Acuh atau apapun itu pantas untuk menggelari sikapnya tersebut, namun Baekhyun adalah penganut paham bahwa apapun selalu mempunyai sebuah alasan.

Sejak saat ayah Baekhyun tersempurnakan hilang dari dunia, kesedihan membuat Mommy mulai terasa begitu asing bagi pemuda itu.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun merasa perubahan yang terjadi sah saja, bahkan ketika Mommy mencurahkan kesedihannya pada minuman beralkohol pemuda itu terus mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar. Namun segala pemakluman yang Baekhyun berikan membuat Mommy lupa daratan. Wanita paruh baya itu kian menjadi, beliau menjelma menjadi sosok yang berangan-angan akan menemukan kebahagiaan di belahan lain penjuru dunia. Mommy mulai sibuk berpetualang dan melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun masih di sana, juga terluka, bahwa pemuda yang terkesan pendiam dan hanya menghabiskan waktu libur sekolah di kamar dengan menonton serial horror itu juga terpukul, merasa kehilangan.

Meski begitu Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh. Menghakimi bahkan tidak terbesit dalam benaknya. Jika Mommy senang dengan hobi barunya mengunjungi setiap negara dan berharap kesedihannya terurai di udara maka Baekhyun tidak keberatan, meski pada akhirnya caranya bersikap kepada wanita paruh baya itu tidak lagi sama.

Bukankah hasilnya seri?

Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya setelah membuka gerbang utama, melirik sejenak sebuah BMW keluaran terbaru yang terparkir di halaman rumah.

Ketika Mommy berkata bahwa beliau mempunyai kejutan lain untuk Baekhyun, pemuda itu sempat bertanya-tanya. Akan tetapi rasa penasarannya perlahan terjawab saat mendapati sosok asing bertubuh tinggi tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur. Rasa haus Baekhyun menguap saat sebuah bisikan di belakangnya terdengar.

"Kami sudah menikah." Jelas, itu Mommy, kedua telapak tangannya hinggap di bahu Baekhyun. Bisikannya bukan sebuah penghalang, nyatanya kebahagiaan itu terdengar begitu kentara. Rasa senangnya terlalu membutakan hingga tak menyadari binar di kedua mata Baekhyun memudar sesaat setelah mendengar penuturannya.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun telah lama tahu bahwa Mommy kerap berkencan dengan beberapa laki-laki yang ditemuinya. Salah satu hal yang menguatkan alasannya mengapa ia tidak lagi bisa memandang Mommy dengan cara yang sama. Namun kali ini, sama sekali berbeda. Bukan lagi kabar putusnya hubungan asmara Mommy dengan berbagai alasan, melainkan kabar yang lebih mengejutkan dibanding saat ia mendengar Mommy kerap dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa mantan kekasihnya.

Gelak tawa Mommy membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kenyataan, lamunannya tersentak. Bahkan sosok pria asing yang sedari tadi membelakangi mereka kini berbalik. Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya perlahan, napasnya mulai berulah. Oksigen bahkan telah lebih dulu menggores paru-paru ketika sadar bahwa Mommy kembali menjalin kasih dengan pria yang lebih muda. Bahkan lebih buruk, pria yang kini melempar senyum seraya memutari pantry itu sudah menjadi suami dari ibunya.

Dalam arti lain, dia adalah ayah tiri Baekhyun.

Sejenak, satu tanya terlintas di benaknya.

Apakah pria yang dekat dengan Mommy selalu berparas tampan seperti itu?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kejutannya berhasil?" Tanya Mommy diselingi tawa renyah sebelum kemudian berhambur dengan gelagat manja pada sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi dari putranya itu.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak terganggu dengan suara baritone itu. Ia mengangguk pelan lantas mengulurkan tangan, berniat membalas jabatan tangan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Tukas pria itu.

"Byun Baekhyun." Ekor mata Baekhyun melirik pada tangan si pria yang melingkar pada pinggang Mommy. Lantas bertahan pada sosoknya yang begitu tinggi. Wajahnya tampan, dahinya cemerlang. Pria itu terlihat begitu muda dan modis dalam balutan satu stel kasual brand ternama.

Kira-kira berapa jarak usianya dengan Mommy?

 _"Nah.. From now on, he's your Daddy."_ Mommy menukas. Beliau memang berbicara pada Baekhyun, namun sorot mata layaknya daun muda dilanda cinta itu tak lepas dari pria yang kini dipeluknya dengan mesra.

Di samping perasaan terkejut dan tidak nyaman karena menurut Baekhyun satu-satunya laki-laki yang pantas mendapat gelar ayah darinya adalah sosok yang telah lama menjadi bagian dari tanah keabadian, namun komitmen untuk tidak masuk terlalu dalam pada hal-hal yang menyangkut Mommy masih berlaku. Baekhyun tidak mengiyakan semua itu demi kebahagiaan Mommy, tidak pula semata-mata karena ia terlalu jengah. Meski seharusnya ia merasa kecewa karena kehadiran Mommy yang Baekhyun jarang temui di rumah tanpa sedikitpun rasa iba memberinya kabar mengejutkan itu.

Baekhyun selalu percaya bahwa pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang sakral. Dan jika memang Mommy seserius itu, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun layak tahu jauh sebelum wanita paruh baya itu mengikat janji sucinya?

Tuhan. Apakah bahkan Mommy masih menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anaknya?

Entahlah, karena mengangguk seolah ia tidak keberatan jika pria yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot yang melahirkan tanda tanya itu menjadi ayahnya.

"Dia sedikit pemalu." Bisik Mommy pada Chanyeol. Meluruskan bahwa bungkamnya Baekhyun bukan karena pemuda itu tidak tahu caranya bertata krama.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. _"No prob, babe."_ Lantas mengulurkan tangan, mengusak lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun. " _He's cute."_

Ada apa dengan caranya memandangku?

Setidaknya itu yang memutari benak Baekhyun hingga membuat kakinya tersandung saat menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

••

Sejak kemarin atau bahkan seperti biasa, Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Bahkan ketika Mommy menanyakan pendapatnya tentang rasa dari masakan pria itu saat makan malam, Baekhyun hanya menjawab sekenanya.

Masakannya enak.

Baekhyun bahkan bisa sangat menikmati hidangan itu jika saja ia tidak terganggu oleh satu hal. Bukan merasa terganggu dalam konteks yang berlebihan, Baekhyun masih bisa mengatasinya, setidaknya ia kerap memalingkan wajah jika pria itu lagi-lagi tertangkap tengah menatapnya.

Setelah dipikir lagi, sorot matanya tak jauh berbeda dengan sorot seorang antagonis di serial thriller yang ia tonton. Seperti tengah menyusun siasat licik untuk memburu mangsanya.

Hal itu cukup mempengaruhi kinerja otak Baekhyun. Belum lagi ia harus kembali dibuat heran oleh hari ini, selama berada di sekolah meski sebenarnya ia masihlah seorang murid yang mendapat masalah dengan kakak kelas yang merasa bahwa anak pendiam pantas diganggu, namun mendadak ada beberapa kakak kelas perempuan yang mengajak berbicara.

Ketika Baekhyun bertanya apa alasannya, mereka tidak menjawab secara spesifik. Hanya menanyakan tentang sosok tinggi berbalut stelan _turtleneck_ yang tadi pagi mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Oh ya, pria itu mengantarnya ke sekolah. Baekhyun sempat menolak namun ia kalah berdebat. Disaat Baekhyun berkata tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun, pria itu berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah putra dari wanita yang dinikahinya dalam arti lain Baekhyun juga putranya.

Tanggung jawabnya.

Anehnya, tidak ada kesungguhan berarti yang Baekhyun rasakan saat mendengar penuturannya tersebut.

Langkah Baekhyun terseret di pelataran sekolah sesaat setelah jam kelas berakhir. Ia hendak mengurai langkah menuju halte ketika sebuah BMW yang mulai ia kenal berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun masih mengingat betul atmosfir canggung dan asing yang menyelimuti perjalanan menuju sekolah tadi pagi. Disaat ia berjanji tidak ingin lagi berada dalam satu mobil dengan pria itu, yang terjadi kini justru sosok tersebut keluar dari dalam mobil, mencuri semua atensi yang bertebaran di halaman sekolah oleh visualnya yang memang berpotensi mendapat banyak perhatian.

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat sempurna sementara pria yang kini membukakan pintu mobil untuknya menyentakkan kepala memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun masuk.

"Aku tidak minta dijemput." Gumam Baekhyun setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi samping pengemudi.

"Ibumu juga tidak memintaku menjemputmu." Sahut Chanyeol seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil. Melirik Baekhyun sejenak, _"I volunteered_." Mengulas senyum miring sebelum kemudian membawa mobilnya menjauh dari area sekolah.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia lebih memilih memusatkan atensi keluar jendela. Seperti tadi pagi, ia kembali dirayapi ketidaknyamanan karena atmosfir asing dan canggung.

Baekhyun memang tidak pandai memulai sebuah percakapan.

 _"Seems like your day is not going well.."_ Chanyeol memecah keheningan sedang atensinya masih berpusat pada jalanan.

"Tidak seburuk itu." Sahut Baekhyun dengan pelan. Hari ini memang tidak berjalan dengan baik oleh banyak hal.

"Itu berarti terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya lelah. Seharian ini aku harus mengulang kalimat yang sama selama puluhan kali."

 _"I don't get it."_ Chanyeol memutar kemudi saat menemui tikungan.

"Banyak yang menanyakanmu." Cicit Baekhyun. "Kakak kelasku. Semua menanyakan siapa yang mengantarkanku tadi pagi."

 _"And the answer is..."_

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau adalah ayah..ku."

Dan Chanyeol merasa obrolannya mulai terasa menarik. Kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"Sebenarnya.."

 _"Tell me."_ Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun saat mendengar nada ragu yang terselip.

"Urmm.."

Ekor mata Chanyeol menangkap ekspresi Baekhyun saat pemuda mungil itu bergumam tak jelas. Satu tanya terbesit dalam benak, apa bibir kecil dan merah itu semanis yang terlihat?

 _"It's okay, just tell me.."_

Baekhyun tersentak saat telapak tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya dengan elusan lembut. Tidak lama, meski hanya beberapa detik namun cukup berpengaruh. Sebuah tindakan yang tidak Baekhyun duga akan dilakukan pria itu. Sebuah tindakan yang entah mengapa berhasil mengalirkan gigil di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Apa.. apa kau tidak terlalu muda untuk Mommy? Beliau sudah menginjak kepala empat." Cicit Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Ia sudah tahu bahwa pertanyaan seperti itu cepat atau lambat akan mengemuka.

"Berapa perbedaan usia kalian?" Baekhyun kembali bersuara, kali ini memberanikan diri memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Err.. mungkin tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun." Sahut Chanyeol terdengar cuek.

"Mommy jadi terdengar sangat tua. Kenapa kau mau menikahi wanita yang bahkan sudah mempunyai anak berusia enam belas tahun?" Tidak ada maksud apapun, Baekhyun hanya murni bertanya untuk memuaskan rasa pensarannya.

Namun berbeda sama sekali dengan Chanyeol. Pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan melahirkan begitu banyak pemikirian di benaknya.

Baekhyun mungkin polos, namun Chanyeol tidak lagi memandang segala sesuatu dengan sepolos itu. Keputusannya menikahi seorang janda beranak satu tentu akan melahirkan banyak spekulasi mengingat usianya jauh lebih muda dari wanita itu. Dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan jika spekulasi yang muncul berupa hal-hal negatif. Karena pada faktanya, ia hanya mengikat janji suci. Tidak ada perasaan berarti di sana.

Namun jika seseorang memang mendesaknya memberi alasan masuk akal atas keputusannya tersebut maka Chanyeol akan menjawab seadanya. Pertama, Chanyeol menyukai kemewahan, dan wanita itu bersedia memberikannya. Kedua, wanita itu cantik dan seksi. Chanyeol menggilai segala hal yang berpotensi memuaskan birahinya di atas ranjang. Terakhir, sebenarnya ini tidak termasuk namun kebetulan wanita itu mempunyai seorang putra berwajah sama cantiknya, bertubuh mungil, matanya sipit, bibirnya kecil dan merah.

Sebenarnya sejak saat kemarin, Chanyeol kerap bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika bibir ranum itu menempel pada ereksinya?

Okay, dia sudah terdengar cukup bajingan saat ini.

"Ibumu tidak setua itu, terlebih dia mempunyai banyak nilai plus. Salah satunya, dia cantik. Sangat cantik." Sahut Chanyeol masih sibuk mengemudikan kendaraannya.

Baekhyun tidak berani menyangkal. Kecantikan Mommy memang seolah tak akan termakan usia.

"Nilai plus lain, dia mempunyai seorang putra yang..." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan menyapukan atensinya dari bawah hingga atas. "Yang sama cantiknya." Lanjutnya tanpa rasa bersalah telah membuat mulut pemuda mungil di sampingnya ternganga.

Terbukti, Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Baekhyun, perhatian Chanyeol memang tersita. Entah pada sosok Baekhyun yang cantik disamping fakta dia adalah anak laki-laki, atau pada gelagatnya yang lebih banyak diam dan terkesan penurut.

Perlu diketahui, Chanyeol adalah makhluk dominan yang menyukai jika segala sesuatu berada dalam kendalinya. Dan ia hanya butuh beberapa cara untuk tahu seberapa jauh bisa mengendalikan sosok mungil itu.

Sepertinya sebuah obsesi telah tumbuh dalam diri Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang sering mendengar segala jenis pujian soal parasnya yang cantik. Dan ketika ia berpikir pujian itu salah alamat karena lebih pantas disematkan pada seorang perempuan, Park Chanyeol justru membuat pujiannya tak layak untuk diprotes.

Demi Tuhan, mengapa Baekhyun jadi sulit bernapas saat ini?

"A-ahjussi. Aku laki-laki." Tukasnya menyembunyikan kegugupan yang tak beralasan.

"Ahjussi?" Chanyeol tertawa. Ia mematikan mesin mobil setelah memasuki gerbang rumah. Melepas sabuk pengaman lantas berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

Yang lebih mungil mengerjap berkali-kali. Sempat bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang pria bisa terlihat setampan itu di mata seorang anak laki-laki seperti dirinya?

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh dan nyaris mengikis jarak, mulutnya kini tepat berada di depan telinga Baekhyun. _"Call me Daddy, will you?"_ Bisiknya seraya melepas sabuk pengaman Baekhyun.

Sementara yang lebih mungil telah lebih dulu mengangkasa.

 _Ada apa denganmu, Byun Baekhyun?_

 _••_

Baekhyun tengah merebahkan tubuh ketika sebuah ketukan pintu menyentak lamunan.

"Kau tahu bahaya apa yang sering terjadi jika seseorang bertindak ceroboh dengan tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya?"

Itu Chanyeol, sempat mencuri napas Baekhyun selama sejenak. Sejak kapan pria itu akrab dengannya?

"Memang apa bahayanya?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya bangkit sebelum kemudian mengangguk, memberi ijin pada Chanyeol untuk masuk setelah pria itu memintanya dalam sebuah isyarat.

"Dari sekian banyak kasus, pemerkosaan yang kerap terjadi." Sahut Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Apa yang pria itu bawa di tangannya menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, dan sejauh ini rumah ini aman. Lagipula siapa yang mau meperkosaku? Aku laki-laki dan di rumah ini hanya ada aku, Mommy dan dirimu." Sahut Baekhyun dengan polos. Netranya masih mengawasi pria yang kini duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.

Chanyeol menarik senyum. Sebentuk ekspresi aneh lahir sesaat setelah sudut bibirnya tersungging. " _Nah, let me check your ankle."_ Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik pelan kaki pemuda mungil itu sebelum kemudian memangkunya di atas paha.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Namun setelahnya ia meringis oleh rasa ngilu yang kembali menjalar di sekitar pergelangan kakinya. Oh ya, Baekhyun nyaris lupa bahwa kemarin kakinya tersandung.

"Sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menggulung celana Baekhyun di bawah lutut.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, bibirnya mengerucut kecil. Hal yang membuat Chanyeol cukup menggila. Sadar tidak ingin membuat dirinya semakin kalangkabut karena membayangkan betapa nikmatnya oral seks, pria itu lantas dengan sigap mengoles krim pijat di sekitar pergelangan kaki Baekhyun.

 _"Where's mom?"_ Ringisan mengiringi pertanyaan yang terlontar. Baekhyun tidak pernah dipijat sebelumnya. Karenanya ia merasa aneh, mengapa rasa ngilu yang tercipta berbarengan dengan rasa nyaman yang mengaliri peredaran darahnya?

Apa karena Chanyeol ahli dalam hal ini? Caranya menyapukan pijatan di sekitar kaki Baekhyun mengalirkan sengatan aneh yang sayangnya bersifat adiktif.

"Ibumu bilang akan bertemu dengan seorang teman dan mungkin akan pulang terlambat."

Tanpa bersuara Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu, rasanya akan semakin tidak nyaman jika kau menahan rintihanmu." Chanyeol memberi petuah meski ia masih sibuk memberikan pijatan ringan di pergelangan kaki Baekhyun seraya bergumam tentang pembengkakan yang mulai terlihat di sana. Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya memberikan saran itu, Chanyeol hanya berpikir bahwa jika Baekhyun terus mengigit bibirnya seperti itu maka bukan tidak mungkin jika hal itu membuat Chanyeol termakan rayuan iblis untuk menjejalkan kejantanannya secara paksa di sana.

"Rintihan?"

"Merintih, kau hanya harus merintih jika ingin rasa sakitnya berkurang."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, caranya mengerjapkan mata membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kebingungan di mata Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu caranya merintih- aakhh!"

"Seperti itu."

"Sakit!" Baekhyun melayangkan protes karena Chanyeol mengiterupsi ucapannya dengan menekan sekitar pergelangan kakinya cukup kuat.

Senyum miring tercetak di wajah Chanyeol. Ia ingin mendengar lagi rintihan itu. "Sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

"Kau tahu, tidak semua rasa sakit itu bersifat merugikan. Ada rasa sakit yang mampu membuat setiap orang ingin merasakannya kembali."

Yang lebih mungil kembali mengerjapkan mata. "Ada yang seperti itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum kemudian menyelesaikan tugasnya meski masih enggan menurunkan kaki mulus Baekhyun dari pahanya.

"Ada yang seperti itu?" Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan rasa penasarannya melahirkan ekspresi licik di wajah Park Chanyeol.

"Ada. Mau Daddy tunjukan?"

Caranya menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun dialiri sengatan asing. Dan aneh.

 _"Show me then."_ Baekhyun menarik kakinya sebelum kemudian duduk bersila, menunggu Chanyeol menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Dengan senang hati." Chanyeol melempar botol krim ke atas ranjang sebelum kemudian ia bangkit. _"Come here."_ Lanjutnya menarik dua jari tangan kearahnya, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar pemuda itu mendekat.

"Aku? Untuk apa?"

 _"Just come closer!_ " Jengah Chanyeol seraya menarik Baekhyun, membuat pemuda itu bangkit dan berdiri menghadap dirinya. _"Nah, take off your pants."_ Lanjutnya dengan seraya menunjuk pada celana yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" Kening Baekhyun berlipat. Tentu saja merasa aneh dan bertanya-tanya.

 _"I told you to take your pants off!"_ Nada dominan yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Baekhyun membuat pemuda itu tak kuasa untuk membantah.

Meski kian bingung, Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum kemudian menurunkan celananya dengan hati-hati. "Aku.. aku malu, Ahjussi." Cicitnya saat celana itu sepenuhnya terlepas.

Seringaian seksi terpampang di bibir Chanyeol, tangannya terulur, gerak kilatnya membawa tubuh Baekhyun berbalik dan membungkuk membelakanginya.

"Ahjussi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berseru tanpa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan seraya membawa tubuhnya ikut membungkuk, mengikis jarak dadanya dengan punggung Baekhyun sebelum kemudian melumat tengkuk si mungil dengan rakus. Setelahnya ia menggeram kecil sementara sebelah tangannya dalam upaya menurunkan _zipper_. Tak lama kemudia ia tersenyum miring saat rasa sesak yang sedari memenuhi celana menguap, kejantanannya mengacung dengan kurang ajar sebelum kemudian ia selipkan di antara gundukan sintal bokong Baekhyun yang sangat ingin ia tampar dengan keras.

"Ahjussi.." Suara Baekhyun mendadak parau, disamping terganggu oleh gigil yang menjalar di sekitar tengkuk, ia juga merasa tak nyaman oleh benda hangat yang menempel di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Astaga. Itu tidak hangat, itu panas!

Benda keras yang kini menggesek area intinmnya terasa sangat panas.

Baekhyun membatin sementara tubuhnya mulai bergetar takut. Disaat ia berpikir untuk berontak, Chanyeol justru membuatnya berada dalam posisi yang tak mempunyai pilihan selain meremas sprei, meneriakkan keberatannya dalam diam seraya menggigit bibir.

 _"I'm not your fucking Ahjussi.."_ Geram Chanyeol. Semakin kentara menggesek kejantanannya pada permukaan mengkerut itu. " _I'm your Daddy!_ " Lantas mendorong pinggulnya dalam satu kali sentak.

Apa yang melesak jauh ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun melahirkan nyeri yang teramat sangat, teriakannya bahkan tak cukup ampuh mengusir perih di sekitar lubang intimnya. "Sakit! Kumohon.. keluarkan! Hentikan! Ahjussi!" Si mungil itu menggeleng keras. Namun nyatanya permohohannya kian membuat Chanyeol menggila jika saja tidak terlontar diiringi desahan menggoda.

Mendorong lebih jauh kejantanannya adalah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, baginya permohonan Baekhyun hanya bersifat percuma. Ia tidak akan berhenti hanya karena si mungil mengiba dengan isakan yang mulai terdengar.

"Sayang, Daddy tidak suka melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah." Tukas Chanyeol seraya menghentak kejantanannya dengan keras.

Kepala Baekhyun terlempar ke belakang, sebentuk reaksi alami saat dinding rektumnya terjamah kasar oleh urat-urat yang menonjol pada batang kejantanan ayah tirinya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan anal seks. Bukan karena ia seorang sinis yang mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual. Baginya, selama itu mampu membuat spermanya tercecer dan berlutut pada kenikmatan tiada tara maka memperkosa seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang tengah menanti bukanlah suatu masalah.

Chanyeol hanya butuh lubang sempit yang mampu memanjakan ereksinya.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya Chanyeol harus meralat ucapannya. Apa yang kini dilakukannya tidak pantas disebut pemerkosaan ketika bahkan erangan Baekhyun bukan lagi sebentuk pengalihan dari rasa sakit yang menjajah lubang anusnya. Apa yang saat ini keluar dari mulutnya adalah desahan sensual yang berpotensi membuat birahi Chanyeol kian terprovokasi.

Awalnya Baekhyun pikir rasa sakit itu akan terus bertahan hingga mungkin ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Baekhyun berpikir tiada rasa sakit yang melebihi apa yang tengah dirasakannya sesaat lalu, saat sebelum Chanyeol menaikkan tempo atas hentakkan pinggulnya, saat sebelum perih yang menjalar mengkhianatinya, berganti sengatan ngilu yang berpotensi membuat tubuhnya lumpuh terjajah kenikmatan.

Astaga, apakah ini yang Chanyeol maksud dengan rasa sakit yang membuat setiap orang ingin merasakannya kembali?

Apakah rasanya memang secandu ini?

Baekhyun yang masih berada diambang kewarasannya harus rela kehilangan akal sehatnya tersebut ketika Chanyeol kembali melesakkan batang kerasnya, tubuhnya kini telah sepenuhnya diselimuti sengatan adiktif yang membuat erangannya lebih keras mengemuka.

Saat ini hanya ada pembenaran atas apa yang dirasakannya. Bahkan ketika tawa bahagia Mommy berkelebat dalam benak, Baekhyun tak mengindahkan. Nuraninya telah terkikis oleh sentuhan candu, melahirkan sisi ego yang selama ini terpendam. Jika Mommy kerap mendapat pemakluman atas segala hal yang bertentangan dengan pemikiran Baekhyun, maka kali ini biarkan Baekhyun yang berada dalam posisi itu. Biarkan ia menikmati segala hal yang yang bertentangan dengan akal sehat dan hati nuraninya.

Biarkan. Kali ini.

Ya. Biarkan suami yang dicintainya menyetubuhi putranya dengan keras.

 _"Ahjussi.. right there!_ " Teriak si mungil dengan putus asa. Lalu asanya kian menipis saat tiba-tiba gerak Chanyeol terhenti. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya tajam.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya takut, _"D-daddy?"_ Cicitnya dengan harap tinggi bahwa Chanyeol akan cukup bertanggung jawab untuk menuntaskan apa yang dimulainya dengan paksaan.

 _"Good boy!"_ Chanyeol kembali membungkuk sebelum kemudian membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan ciuman panas. Pinggulnya kembali bergerak, kejantanannya menyentak dengan keras, cepat dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa ada erangan yang terbungkam oleh mulutnya.

Ada yang meronta di ujung kejantanannya yang sedari menggantung tak terjamah. Baekhyun mencoba meraih batang kerasnya namun ia kalah cepat, telapak tangan Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menggenggam sebelum kemudian mengurutnya dalam tempo cepat.

Sejak awal bertemu, sejak Baekhyun menyuarakan identitasnya dalam sebuah perkenalan singkat, Chanyeol telah membayangkan bagaimana jika pemuda bersuara lembut itu meneriakkan namanya saat mencapai orgasmenya?

Maka kini ketika dirasanya tubuh si mungil mulai menegang, Meski tidak rela Chanyeol melepas pagutannya.

 _"Daddy! Fas..ter! Faster! Oohh.. Dad! Daddy!"_ Lantas apa yang semula terombang-ambing kini basah dalam genggam Chanyeol, pemuda mungil itu mencapai puncaknya bersama desahan sensual nan merdu yang memancing hentakkan Chanyeol pada tempo yang lebih buas.

Nyatanya Chanyeol memang mengidolakan erangan yang menyelipkan sebuah permohonan. Chanyeol suka ketika seseorang memintanya menyetubuhinya dengan keras, memintanya menaikkan tempo permainan dan memohon sebuah pencapaian padanya. Disamping peran dominannya akan semakin terjunjung, birahinya pun sudah dipastikan ikut terpancing sebelum kemudian bertahta pada puncak tertinggi sebuah kenikmatan.

Dan ketika apa yang dinantikannya berada di ujung asa, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak bertindak lebih buas dari sekedar menyentak kejantanannya dengan potensi merusak, ia bahkan sanggup menampar bokong kenyal yang sedari tadi terpampang tidak sopan di hadapannya dengan cukup keras. Berulang kali, hingga apa yang mereka sebut puncak birahi itu memuntahkan kenikmatannya di dalam tubuh pemuda mungil berusia enam belas tahun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa menyetubuhi putra dari istrinya akan terasa senikmat itu. Dan ia bahkan berani menukar jiwanya dengan iblis untuk dapat kembali merasakan lubang sempit seorang Byun Baekhyun.

••

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali, nak?" Mommy melempar wajah cemas saat menata satu set sumpit di atas meja makan. "Apa kemarin kau tidak makan?"

Baekhyun masih bungkam, ia melirik sejenak pada sosok _adonis_ berbalut stelan modern di seberangnya. Pria bermarga Park itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal, membuat si mungil mati-matian menahan senyumannya disamping merasa cemas pipinya akan merona layaknya seorang gadis kasmaran.

Tidak. Wajah pucatnya bukan karena kurangnya asupan gizi. Jika saja Mommy pulang kemarin, jika saja Baekhyun lebih penting dari sekedar pertemuannya dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin Baekhyun akan menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan tidur nyenyak di bawah selimut, bukan menghabiskan semalaman suntuk dengan mendesah, mengerang, bertelanjang di bawah tubuh tegap seorang dominan bernama Park Chanyeol hingga jarum jam menunjuk pada angka tiga.

Astaga, Baekhyun tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk bangga karena ia mampu meladeni nafsu buas pria itu. Namun ketika mengingatnya lagi, perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar. Perasaan di mana ia ingin tubuh pada polosnya berada di atas tubuh berotot ayah tirinya dengan pinggul yang ia naik-turunkan, meneriakkan namanya dan membawa pria itu pada puncaknya. Lantas mendapat sebuah pujian karena telah berhasil memuskannya.

Ya Tuhan.

"Hei, Mommy bertanya dan kau justru melamun? _Mind your attitude, son!"_ Tegur wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping suaminya tersebut.

Baekhyun berdeham canggung, membuat Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah sarapannya mau tidak mau menyunggingkan sebuah senyum geli.

Dahi cemerlang itu, Baekhyun ingin sekali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di sana.

"Err.. ya, aku melewatkan makan malamku kemarin. _You know.. urmmm.. homework?"_

Cara Baekhyun berdalih membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main. Menurutnya Baekhyun adalah pendusta termanis yang pernah ada.

"Jangan berlebihan, melewatkan jam tidur hanya untuk belajar tidak akan membuatmu menjadi seorang profesor."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum kemudian menelan sarapannya.

"Jika kau mengalami kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolah, kau bisa memanggil Daddy." Chanyeol bersuara, menandaskan air putih di gelasnya sebelum kemudian melirik Baekhyun. "Daddy akan dengan senang hati membantumu mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu." Lanjutnya seraya memberi penekanan pada 'tugas sekolah' yang terlontar.

Astaga, Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol bisa terlihat sejahil itu dengan kerlingan matanya.

 _"It's good idea!_ Oh sayang terimakasih sudah memperlakukan Baekhyunie dengan baik." Seru Mommy tanpa tahu maksud terselubung dari apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku, sayang."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah saat Mommy mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

Entah sejak kapan ia mulai merasa terganggu dengan kontak fisik yang dilakukan Mommy dan ayah tirinya itu.

••

Aroma seks menguar di udara, Baekhyun masih mengatur helaan napasnya yang memburu. Sementara di sampingnya, Chanyeol tengah memejamkan mata, menikmati sisa orgasme luar biasa untuk ke sekian kalinya.

 _"_ Sudah cukup lamasejak terakhir kali kita melakukannya."

Alasan napas Baekhyun tak kunjung stabil dan masih memburu dalam lelah, karena Chanyeol tak menbiarkannya beristirahat sejak tiga jam terakhir. Pria itu terus menjajahnya dalam kenikmatan yang sulit diabaikan.

Alasannya karena permainan seks mereka kali ini dilakukan setelah sebulan semenjak pergulatan panas terakhir yang mereka lakukan. Selama itu, selain melakukan oral seks di dalam mobil saat mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah, mereka tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melakukan sebuah penyatuan karena Mommy tengah sibuk dengan hobi barunya bersama tanaman hias di halaman rumah. Maka tak heran jika wanita paruh baya itu lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di rumah sebulan terakhir ini.

"Seberapa jauh toko bibit bunga yang Mommy kunjungi hari ini?"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol terkekeh lantas membuka mata dan melempar ekspresi jahil. "Apa kau berharap sejauh mungkin agar Daddy menyetubuhimu sekali lagi sebelum ibumu kembali ke rumah?"

"Daddy!" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada pria itu.

Chanyeol tergelak sekali lagi sebelum kemudian menghujani rambut coklat karamel berbau _strawberry_ itu dengan ciuman gemas.

"Daddy mengantar ibumu ke pusat kota yang itu berarti jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini. Kabar baiknya dia meminta Daddy menjemputnya pukul lima sore nanti. Nah dalam arti lain kau harus menyiapkan lebih banyak stamina, karena Daddy.." Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya sejenak lantas melingkarkan sebelah tangan pada pinggang Baekhyun sebelum kemudian merengkuh tubuh polos itu dan menindihnya. "..tidak akan memberimu ampun kali ini." Bisiknya sebelum melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus.

Seperti yang kerap terjadi, yang mengemuka hanya berupa desahan dan erangan dari dua lelaki yang terpaut usia cukup jauh tersebut.

••

Kesehatan Baekhyun menurun. Dan seminggu belakangan ini ia kerap dibuat tidak nyaman dengan sikap keibuan Mommy terhadapnya. Disamping ia merasa hal itu sia-sia karena Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi memandang Mommy dengan cara yang sama, Baekhyun juga cukup merasa bersalah karena selama dua bulan terakhir ia telah berbagi kenikmatan birahi dengan suami wanita paruh bayah itu. Ya. Ayah tirinya.

Meski rasa bersalahnya tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegilaannya tersebut.

"Apa perlu Mommy yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, hum?"

Mommy masih melempar ekspresi cemasnya saat duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sudah kubilang berhenti seperti ini!"

 _Mommy membuatku tidak nyaman!_

Mommy bukan tidak tahu jikalau putranya memang marah dan kecewa atas apa yang terjadi selama ini. Mommy bahkan sadar ia telah mengabaikan Baekhyun dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Namun perubahan sikap Baekhyun padanya beberapa tahun belakangan ini tetap tidak bisa menghapus fakta bahwa pemuda itu adalah putranya, yang akan selalu membuatnya cemas terlebih jika melihatnya terbaring dengan wajah pucat seperti saat ini.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun memang merasa ia baik-baik saja meski wajahnya kini sepucat abu, namun jika pemilik suara _baritone_ itu sudah menekan suara dominan tak terbantahkannya itu, daya apa yang Baekhyun punya untuk menolak?

Chanyeol membuka lemari Baekhyun lantas mengambil sebuah _sweater_ sebelum menyerahkannya pada Mommy, wanita paruh baya itu dengan segera memakainnya pada Baekhyun.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Seru Mommy pada Chanyeol sesaat setelah pria itu dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Chanyeol menganguk lantas membiarkan mobilnya menjauhi pekarangan rumah.

"Dingin?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah ekor matanya menangkap getar samar di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Dad, aku baik."

"Tidak. Suaramu bahkan terdengar payah. Sekali lagi katakan kau baik, maka Daddy akan menghukummu."

"Aku suka."

"Hum?"

"Aku suka saat Daddy menghukumku. Aku masih ingat saat Daddy menghukumku terakhir kali."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Maksudmu saat Daddy memasukkan tiga jari ke dalam lubangmu?"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya, malu.

 _"Pervert!"_ Seru Chanyeol seraya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Setelahnya Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol larut obrolan yang begitu intim. Sisa perjalanan tak begitu terasa karenanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gedung rumah sakit.

"Matamu, Dad."

Chanyeol tertangkap basah tengah melirik seorang dokter cantik yang berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kau cemburu? Tenang saja, ketimbang vagina saat ini Daddy lebih suka lubangmu."

"Dad!" Baekhyun menggeram kecil.

Astaga. Park Chanyeol, Ahjussi itu benar-benar mesum.

Chanyeol baru akan mengantar Baekhyun memasuki ruang pemeriksaan jika saja ponselnya tidak lebih dulu berdering.

"Angkat saja, sepertinya penting. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa masuk sendiri."

Panggilan masuk itu memang terbilang penting, maka dari itu Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun masuk seorang diri dan menjauh dari pintu ruang pemeriksaan untuk menjawab telepon yang masuk tersebut.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya cukup lama larut dalam urusan masing-masing. Namun sepertinya urusan Chanyeol dan telepon genggamnya lebih penting karena setelah puluhan menit berlalu Baekhyun lebih dulu keluar dari ruang dokter. Meski tak selang satu menit kemudian percakapan Chanyeol dengan si penelepon berakhir.

Pria itu berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun tengah berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Bahkan dari jarak sekian meter, Chanyeol mampu membaca ekspresi syok yang terpampang di wajah mungilnya.

"Hei, apa yang dokter katakan? Kau baik?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan terbata. Menatap Chanyeol, dan menenggelamkan pria itu dalam irisnya yang mulai basah.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol jelas heran dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Mereka.. tidak.. urrmm dokter itu, dia.. Dad.." Baekhyun melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak jelas dan terbata. Suaranya bahkan diiringi getar samar.

 _"Just tell me what the fuck is going on, Byun Baekhyun?"_

Chanyeol mulai kalut.

Satu isak lolos terdengar. "Dokter itu.. dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. Dokter itu.. Dad.. _he said that.._ " Baekhyun kembali mengunci atensinya pada kedua iris Chanyeol, ".. _I'm pregnant._ "

Setelah mengucapkannya, semua penjelasan dokter sesaat lalu dan segala sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa minggu belakangan ini menjadi terasa masuk akal

Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin menyentuh makanannya, ia kerap merasa lemas meski hanya berjalan beberapa blok dari komplek perumahan, tak lupa mual yang kerap datang di pagi hari hingga ia harus berakhir terbaring dengan wajah pucat pasi akhir-akhir ini.

Dan Chanyeol ikut terpaku di tempatnya berpijak. Satu porsi _Jjajangmyun_ yang Baekhyun rapalkan tengah malam waktu itu kini terngiang di benaknya. Tentang bagaimana pemuda itu tidak menyentuh sama sekali _mie saus kacang hitam_ tersebut sesaat setelah _delivery courier_ mengantarnya bukan karena rasa laparnya menguap. Ralat, dari awal pemuda itu memang tidak lapar sama sekali.

Rengekannya tentang _Jjajangmyun_ itu mungkin termasuk ke dalam sebuah fase yang kerap terjadi pada awal kehamilan.

Baekhyun hamil?

Pemuda itu hamil?

 _Anakku?_

 _••_

 **THE END**

 _••_

 **A/N:**

 **Duh.. apa ya? Heuunnggg... ini gak jelas emang sumpah ngeselin deh Raisa.**

 **Gak tau ya ini ngefeel atau gak. Ya ampun pokoknya ini YAOI wkwkwk Ngefeel atau gak tergantung yang baca. Raisa mah apa atuh huweeeee**

 **Pedophil Chan dan Innocent B yang terlintas dalam benak aku ketika memutuskan untuk nulis YAOI ini.**

 **Sekali lagi ngefeel atau gak nya tergantung kalian huhuu kalau sekalipun ini jelek dan gak ngefeel sama sekali aku mohon maaf karena sempurna itu hanya milik produsen rokok #apasih**

 **Salam pisang ah, see you!**


End file.
